


Wed Under The Paths of Starlight (Or The One Where Barry Should Know Not To Take Strange Alien Objects)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Same-Sex Marriage, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which aliens and Barry kinda make them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wed Under The Paths of Starlight (Or The One Where Barry Should Know Not To Take Strange Alien Objects)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> Had an interesting time writing this one alongside another pinch hit fill, but finished this particular one first. Hope you like this offering. :)

His head hurt.

Why did his damn head hurt?

John woke up with the softest whisper sound of a groan as he rubbed at his eyes. The object that he had been resting on felt oddly cozy, but there wasn’t anything about it that actually felt like a bed instead it felt more like a futon. Or at least one that he felt like he would have recognized as being from Earth. He stared around the room taking in the unfamiliar appearances of the objects in the room, wondering where he was. It took a moment for his brain figure out how to respond to his own wonderings.

He was in the capital city of Lurc’Inal on the planet, Nag’Anan, that the Justice League had sent the three of them on a mission of peace. That was all fine and well he guessed, but it really didn’t explain why the men he was currently in love with, Barry and an annoyed Hal, were at the moment in the middle of having a stare down with each other. Or why there seemed to two mental senses of other people within his mind that he was fairly certain hadn’t been there the night before.

Ever that he can recall save of alien invasions happening in the past or one of their enemies finding a way to take control of a fellow hero.

His movements as he moved to sit up on the odd bed must have immediately alerted Barry who ceased his staring contest with Hal, who stared at him for a moment before approaching him slowly. "Hey John. How are you feeling?"

“Just dandy.”, John answered as he frowned at the question and assessed how he was feeling. “Other than my head hurting, I feel fine. However I’d like to know _why_ my head hurts.”

“How much do you remember of the previous night, John?” Hal sighed as he slid one hand down his face.

“I remember that the three of us decided to camp out in Barry’s room after he had to rescue the two of us from an alien jail.”, he answers as he notices their resident speedster has started fidgeting.

“Anything else?”, An exasperated edge appears in Hal’s voice as the other man prods him and his hazy memories.

A hazy memory comes to the forefront of his mind, of an apparently drunk and handsy Barry handing a cup of something that his ring had deemed as safe to drink and kissing him while a blissed out Hal lay somewhere out of sight on the floor of the room, giggling at something that only he could see. He stops and stares hard at Barry, as a feeling of embarrassment from Barry rolls into his mind followed by bemusement from Hal.

“What did you do, Barry?”, John asks, feeling more than a bit off kilter and surprised at the intensity of the emotions that he can sense rolling in waves from either man.

“I’m sorry, John. I didn’t know what the cup actually was when it was handed to me. It was an accident.”, Barry answers in a rush as he tries to control his own emotions and feelings in their new soul bond while Hal simply sighs.

“Well I suppose there are worse people than you two in the universe that one person can accidentally find themselves bonded.”, Hal says dryly as he stares upwards to the high ceiling of Barry’s room.

*

“Is there any reverse any of this?”

“No.”

The Nag’Ananian woman sitting before them shakes her head slowly and her schooled expression revealing nothing of her thoughts as the other Nag’Ananians in the room start whispering in their surprise to each other behind their hands. John finds it hard to ignore the whisper flash of hurt from Barry as he watches the woman before them.

“No?”

“No. We have nothing medically among our ways that would act to reverse the rite of marriage and the bonding once it is done. It is for life as long as you three live and my people bond for life when they have the one they wish to share their lifetime with. Only death can destroy such a bond. And yours is becoming ever stronger I sense.”

Two of her four eyes flicker briefly towards Barry. “Furthermore we do not understand why you would want this. The Flash has said that you three were lifemates on your planet. Was that lie on his part? Is your Justice League full of liars, John Stewart? Why then should we ally ourselves to your Justice League?”

“No, My Lady. It is not.”

The Nag’Ananian woman tilts her head back against her throne and nods slowly.

“Very well. Then it is decided. You may tell your League that we are your allies now and that your marriage to your two team members is binding in the eyes and laws of my people. Should you break it purposely, then we will no longer be bound as your allies. Is that understood?”

The three of them share before they answer her. “We understand, your Worship.”

“Excellent.” Then there is a small smile on her face and raises her hands upwards. “Let us have a feast in our new allies undergoing the rite of marriage and bonding this night!”

*

Over the rim of his cup, John, watched the celebration through lidded eyes as members of the Nag’Ananians danced around them with Hal reclining next to him. Two of the dancers had broken away from the main dance to put some kind of crown made for such celebrations on top of his head and on Hal’s head before continuing on in their dance.

A presence brushes lightly against the edges of his mind as though to test him mentally and he sighs into his cup before glancing over his shoulder at the speedster. “You don’t have to lurk y’know.”

Barry shrugs lightly as he moves to crouch down next to him. “Probably not. But I might take my chances with lurking somewhere if you’re very upset with me.”

Hal smirks a bit and snorts softly. “And likely make sure that I’m standing between the both of you too I bet.”

Barry flashes a small grin at him. “Something like that yeah.”

John shakes his head slightly. “I’m not as angry with you as I was earlier, Barry.”

“But?”

“This isn’t quite how I had imagined a marriage happening between us. But I’m not going to complain that it happened. I hope however that you have learned something from this whole thing.”, John says as he looks towards Barry and leans over to kiss his cheek.

Joyful contentment flows over the bond as Barry blushes lightly under the bright lighting of the room. “Well… I have certainly learned not to accept strange objects offered by beautiful women while on Earth or other planets. But I do like the outcome of the accidental marriage and a soul bond.”

Hal chuckles softly, his amusement flaring bright in the new bond. “Guys, how do we plan on telling the others about this part of the outcome of our visit here?”

“That is a good question.”

*

Later Barry wakes up sweaty and among tangled limbs, staring contentedly towards the high ceiling of the bedroom above them. He contemplates for a while before Hal stirs and gently pulls his head down towards they kiss deeply before the mental presence that is John stirs long enough to tell them to sleep.

_‘Love you…’_

_‘Love you too.’_

0

“Let me get this straight. Somehow you managed yourselves soulbonded and married under the laws of an alien race.”, Batman says as he stands on the other side of the table with Superman and Wonder standing next to him.

“Yeah. But doing it their way was completely unintentional on our parts.”, John says with a shrug.

“And Barry has learned how to not accept weird objects from beautiful alien women.”, Hal says while glancing at the red speedster.

“Hey, it worked out well enough.”, Barry answers as he moves to stand between both men.

“But next time it might not work out so well if it happens again.”

“So how we do spin this positively to the rest of the world?”, Wonder Woman asks thoughtfully.

“I think we can come up with something.”, Batman answers with a slight tilt of his head.

*

“Well this is an interesting turn of events.”, Lex Luthor states over steepled fingers as he stares at the television and the current newsreel it was playing.

“What is?”

“This news story about founding three members of the Justice League. It would appear that there is to be a marriage between two of the Green Lanterns and The Flash.”, he answers as he listens to the news reel.

“So how do we plan on using their relationship to our advantage?”

Lex chuckles softly. “I’m sure there’s a way. We’ll just need to find it.”

*

As if there wasn't enough pressure going around for the three of them to get married, the League had invited their new alien aliens to witness the ceremony. The Nag’Ananian’s leader had sent some observers -- with the apology that she herself could not attend personally -- to see that the ceremony actually happened. So that made not only the grooms nervous, but their guests nervous as well and wanting to make sure that nothing went wrong.

“Mr. Flash. Do you take these Green Lanterns to be your husbands?”

Barry seemed to flick his eyes to the side thoughtfully and everyone waited with bated breath even John and Hal both seemed to tense a little waiting to hear what Barry's response to the simple question. It was rather late now to be having second or third thoughts on the matter.

“I do.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from their fellow League members as the alien observers seemed to stare holes into them harder as though they were expecting it to fail, then the new alliance would be broken, and they could finally report back to their leader.

“Green Lantern. Do you take Mr. Flash and this Green Lantern to be your husbands?”

“I do.”

“Then I pronounce you three to now be one as husbands. You may now kiss.”

Barry grins brightly as he reaches over to pull both Hal and John over to him, into a deep kiss to catcalls and people clapping as Hal pulls back slightly to grin widely. While John simply rests his forehead against theirs in joyful silence.

0

“I was thinking that I would take Hal and John away with me and that the three of us would go camping too.”, Barry said as he bumped his shoulder against Clark’s shoulder.

“After your last sort of “camping trip”, you want to do it again?”, Clark looks over at him and raises a curious brow at the thought.

“Well no nothing quite like that. But seeing as it did land us in something that we were already kind of working towards I count that as a win.”

“Really.”

“Yeah. Like we had been talking about it toss ideas back and forth before this.”, Barry says shrugging as Clark noticed a vague look of distance appearing in his eyes. “It’s just that nothing ever came out of those ideas. Mostly because of not having enough time. Or in the past someone was trying to bring about the end of the world.”

“Is that the only reason you’re asking for this trip, Barry? To spend time with your newlywed husbands before the next big crisis?”, Clark asks watching him for signs of mischief as the speedster was known for.

“No. That’s not the only reason.”, Barry shakes his head once. “It is a part of the bigger reason though. There are advantages to this soul bond thing that we have yet to discover and surely there’s untapped potential in using it that we can turn to our own advantage. Or so says John anyways.”

“And what do you think, Barry? What about Hal? Do you share his thinking?”

Barry shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest as he moves to stare at the slowly spinning planet below them. “Even without the bond, our thoughts are all rather similar on the matter. We do love each other, but we also need to have some time to figure if our bond is a hinderance or an asset to our abilities in the field.”

“Hm.”

*

Hal and John look up from their silent conversation as Barry walks into the silent room, his end of the bond is also oddly silent. 

“So what did he say?”, John asked watching the silent speedster.

“You weren’t listening to our conversation?”

“Not really. We were only peripherally paying attention to it. John decided it would be best to hear it from you.”, Hal answered with a slight shrug. 

“Right.”

“Did he say no to what we wanted to do?”

“Well…”

Hal raises an eyebrow at the question before he delves into the bond and starts to poke at Barry’s mental presence. Barry raises an eyebrow under his mask before mentally pushing back again Hal in the bond.

“Barry.”

_‘Best to answer his question, before John loses what remains of his patience.’_

_‘But it’s so much fun, Hal.’_

_‘Barry…’_

_‘You do know that I can hear both of you.’_

“Alright fine. Spoil my fun, Hal, geez. He said yes as long as we took our comms with us in case if any one of us are needed.”, says Barry as he pouts at them.

“Oh you poor boy.”, answers Hal, making a show of rolling his eyes.

John nods slightly, a ghost of a smile appearing both on his face and in the bond. “Thank you, Barry. Now we can figure something out.”

“Actually about. Supes said he had gotten some suggestions of place from Bats.”, Barry says as he leans into Hal’s side and Hal has an arm wrapped around him.

“Well that should be interesting to see.”

*

“Are we there yet?”

“Nope.”

“Stop asking Barry. We’ll be there soon.”

Later at the campground, it’s Hal who wakes up sweaty among sweat limbs on a king sized bed and stares at the ceiling for a bit before falling asleep feeling content with the world.


End file.
